


Durin's Sons: Illustrations

by butterflyslinky, Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: Durin's Sons (a rock band au) [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Illustrations for the Durin's Sons series.Will be updated as they are made.





	1. Durin's Sons album covers

First album: Ered Luin

 

Second album: Homebound

 

 

Third album: Stone in the Sunlight


	2. "Love and Rockstars" -Bofur/Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a magazine interview/photoshoot after their relationship outing.


	3. “Durin’s Sons Calendar- Kili”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A page of a band “pin-up” calendar for Durin’s Sons


	4. “Durin’s Sons Calendar- Ori”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A page of a band “pin-up” calendar for Durin’s Sons


End file.
